


Ilhoon's Notebook

by Ktxitx



Category: BTOB
Genre: M/M, This is all because of me revising for my exams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktxitx/pseuds/Ktxitx
Summary: Hyunsik finds a mysterious diary (it took me a lot of time to realise this was the word that should be used) in Ilhoon's room and checks it out...





	1. Chapter 1

Hyunsik had just come home from a week at his parents' place (Sungjae and Minhyuk had done the same), leaving Ilhoon, Eunkwang, Changsub and Peniel home alone...  
Hyunsik had settled comfortably in Ilhoon's bed and was waiting for the other to go out of the bathroom so he would switch off the lights (Hyunsik was wayyyy to lazy to do it himself) however, Ilhoon did not seem to come and Hyunsik was about to get up and do it himself when he noticed a strange notebook, it had a leather cover and on the first page was written: Anthropologic Studies of Jung Ilhoon, wondering what it may be, Hyunsik started to read...

 

_When will the normal people be back ? Hyunsikie's absence makes itself noticed and I decided to busy myself with a study of the specimens still at home._

_Specimen n°1: Seo Eunkwang, 27, male. I tried to observe him but it turned out more complicated than planned. This specimen spends most of his time playing online games in his room, or should I say fortress ? I made the terrible mistake of going inside and almost died... I prefer not to mention this tragical event any longer... To be short, I had to give up on this specimen since its observation was threatening my health.  
Last advice to myself: don't go to close to his door when he is loosing, your ears might get hurt..._

_Since the first experiment was a fail, I decided to now observe the other two:_

_Specimen n°2: Lee Changsub, 26, male, spends 80% of his time sleeping, 15% somewhere between awake and asleep and 5% unbearable because all of his energy is focused on these 5%... I tried analysing his way of life and failed... However I did notice something useful, this specimen makes a great pillow, especially for afternoon naps and I almost envied Sungjae to be able to use this great pillow whenever he wants..._

_Specimen n°3: Shin Peniel, 24 , male, only specimen to have cooperated to the study. Doesn't know how to cook anything beside steaks, but these steaks taste great, I had the chance to enjoy it (since my usual cook wasn't home, I needed to find other ways to survive), this boy is strangely nice, I tried to corrupt him and have his evil side go out, unfortunately, it only worked when the target was Specimen n°2, which I totally understand...by the way we need to stay alert, the Only True Evil Sungjae will go home soon and we might die since we were unlucky enough to try to annoy specimen n°2 when he was on the phone with him...  
Other observations: this specimen really likes pictures and, unlike me, managed to defeat the fortress, I concluded he was a true hero._

_Conclusion: I will now wait for Hyunsik to come home, I am getting tired of these 3 idiots, beside, without Minhyuk or Sungjae here, I don't have anyone to my level..._

_Update, tomorrow, Hyunsik will finally be back home, Minhyuk is coming home tonight. Peniel and I are planning on imploring them to protect us against the evil force that is Sungjae who will be back the day after tomorrow._

_HYUNSIKIE IS FINALLY HOME !!!!_

_Dear notebook, we will meet again for new purposes, don't believe that I am abandoning you, I will make Minhyuk my specimen n°4 but now is not the time to do so._

_Goodbye, for now._

Hyunsik was torn between laughing and disbelief. He did not think he would ever be able to understand what was going on in Ilhoon's mind sometimes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the kind of stuff I do when I let my brain do whatever he wants...  
> This is finished so I will upload the rest soon...  
> Have a great day !


	2. Events that were never written on the notebook…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short update on how Ilhoon and Peniel escaped Sungjae's wrath...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a kind of in-between chapter, it only exists because thiswhole story was messily written...

When Ilhoon and Peniel tried to save themselves from Sungjae they begged Hyunsik and Minhyuk to protect them, Hyunsik (who’d do anything for Ilhoon and found their pleading funny) accepted while Minhyuk refused, saying he didn’t have anything to do with this and he was disappointed in their behavior (when actually found them funny, but didn’t want to die). 

As Hyunsik was protectively dressed in front of Ilhoon and Peniel, he thought again of the times where Sungjae, who was now radiating an evil aura, was a cute and innocent 14 year-old boy… Peniel thought it was unfair because he knew that if Sungjae had been there on that day he would have led them to joke around since annoying Changsub was his favorite hobby… Ilhoon was thinking of the blessed times when Sungjae thought of them as elders and wouldn’t even dare to defy them… this was before he became a giant…  
Sungjae was approaching them, he looked scary, he was displaying a very convincing psychopath smile while getting closer when the very specific noise of somebody that has forgotten to skip the 8th step on the stairs (this step is weird) falling down the stair till its end was heard. The noise was stopped after a muffled groan of pain and followed by Eunkwang’s laugh.  
Sungjae’s 6th sense told him the victim’s identity and the devilish aura left him while he was running to the help of his loved one…  
The 3 others sighed in relief and thanked Changsub’s clumsiness (he quite regularly forgot about that step).  
They joined Sungjae at the bottom of the stairs, Minhyuk had fastly come too and Eunkwang was laughing too hard to do anything. It then appeared that Changsub was perfectly fine but Sungjae stuck to him for the rest of the day, because who knows what would happen to him ?


	3. Sungjae is curious…

Hyunsik and Ilhoon were out for a walk, this was the opening Sungjae had been waiting for. He sneaked into Ilhoon’s room and looked for the notebook he had heard about… he had overheard Hyunsik telling Eunkwang that he had found an “anthropologic study” notebook in Ilhoon’s room and had quite laughed reading it, Eunkwang had answered that he did remember how Ilhoon had annoyed them all week with his “study” and that he had thought on making him eat his notebook...of course, it had gotten Sungjae curious...finally, after 3 weeks, he was able to get into Ilhoon’s room to find it. He found the notebook quite rapidly and quickly went out and ran back to the living room where he had left a sleeping Changsub, the latter had fallen asleep on him earlier, he had pushed him away (he had flew to the other end of the couch in an incomfortable looking position) to get the notebook and he hadn’t moved since, Sungjae ended up installing him comfortably because the other wasn’t waking up and he pitied him sleeping like that.

Meanwhile, Eunkwang was “agonizing” in his bed, he had decided to go for a walk the day before, it ended up being a mistake because he hadn’t dressed warmly enough and ended up being sick. He was now spending most of his time calling for Minhyuk without reasons (the excuses were so lame I won’t even precise them…). At some point, Minhyuk ended up settling next to him with a tea, crosswords, a book and with a hot water pad between them (“No Eunkwang, I won’t be your teddybear, you’re sick and there’s no way you contaminate me”).

The house seemed a bit empty since Peniel had left to his parent’s home for a few weeks and everybody could feel that he wasn’t home.

In the living room, Sungjae was immersed in his reading: (I skipped what’s written in the first chapter ^-^)

_After Minhyuk cowardly left us to die I decided to move my study forward on this guy…_

__

_Specimen n°4: Lee Minhyuk, 27, male. This specimen wakes up quite early (way earlier than specimen 1 and 2…) and works out a lot… his routine is quite hard to follow. It seems that he is also one of the few people to have defeated the fortress and made it a normal bedroom, he also manages to have authority on evil Sungjae..._

Sungjae wondered whether he should be vexed or flattered…

_He spends lots of time with specimen number 1, I think it reinforces his powers...there is no other explanation… Specimen n°4 was worthy of my expectations, we do get along well after all… this is why I decided to forgive him about letting us to die…_

__

__

_After having left my studies for a bit, I’m back to study a unique specimen… LIM HYUNSIK ! ! ! To succeed this, I tailed him and came to the conclusion that he is awesome, we don’t deserve him and I will go fight all the girls at the fitness if they ever try to ask him out. I saw how these sl*** checked him out… HYUNSIK IS MINE YOU BI*****!!!!!!!!!!  
This completely objective study made me realize how lucky I was to have him._

_And, last but not least:  
Specimen n°6: Yook Sungjae, 22, male, this is a strange one… mix of pure evilness, gentleness and warm-heartness. To put it short, both scary and affectionate… As for his relations, I will only state that he has some weird relations with n°2 and sometimes (actually a lot) has that predator look when he sees n°2 and that makes me not want to know more about his relations…_

_Goodbye for now dear little Notebook, you filled my days well...I don’t want to leave you but I don’t have anyone to study anymore. I will miss you my friend._

_I should also thank Specimen n°3/ Peniel to have participated actively in this and to have tailed Hyunsik and n°6 with me, we had a lot of fun bro..._

Sungjae wasn’t too sure that he had actually read this and above all...had no idea what to think of this, the biggest question he thought of was “Where in the world does he get that kind of ideas?”, and he wondered if the fitness girls would survive… And he finally understood why almost a month earlier Ilhoon and Peniel kept laughing each time their eyes met…

He closed the notebook and tried to get up to discreetly to put it back but realized he was trapped by a still asleep Changsub (hr trapsubised…), he tried to escape but asleep Changsub has a strong grip, Sungjae ended up wriggling to get him off him and he made the both of them fall from the couch, it woke Changsub up but before he opened his eyes, Sungjae was already far, he quickly put the notebook back and came back, innocently saying “ohh poor Subie, did you fall off the couch?”. They settled back and watched TV, both fell alsleep and were still sleeping when Hyunsik and Ilhoon finally came back.  
Hyunsik thought they were so cute that he sent a picture of them sleeping to Peniel (the answer he got was “What kind of psychopath takes picture of people sleeping?” and 30 seconds later “Please put a blanket on them”, which made Hyunsik smile since he was doing it when he received the message).

Ilhoon never noticed his Notebook had been moved because he had found something else to do and forgot about it. He found it again a lot of time later and had a good laugh reading it again.

 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Just for your information, because I am prepared:

Ilhoon forgot to mention how Peniel had to drag him out of the fitness because he was about to go fight the girls and it would have made them be noticed, and the girls might have suffered some undeserved insults... And he didn't mention either how when they were tailing Sungjae, they were making James Bond pauses in the corridor while following him, got caught by Changsub and thought he would judge them but he ended up joining them, Minhyuk however, gave them a long judging stare as he was entering his room.

Furthermore, if Sungjae had gone a bit further in the notebook, he would have found a note by Hyunsik saying _ILHOONIE’S STUPID_ with laughing smileys drawn under Ilhoon’s self study _There is nothing to say about myself since I am already perfect as I am !_


	4. Epilogue:

After having read Ilhoon’s notebook, Sungjae realized that tailing people might be fun and made Eunkwang his target: he spent the whole afternoon sending pictures proving his tailing success to Changsub, who didn’t care one bit about it and ignored his messages hoping Sungjae would quit. When he checked his phone again a few hours later, he had recieved about a hundred messages from Sungjae, it went from death threats for not answering, filtrarious undertones (that won’t be repeated here), excuses and in the end begs for him to answer, all of that mixed with blurred pictures of Eunkwang drinking coffee, eating a cake, working, singing, finally noticing Sungjae and looking at him like “WTF?” then “Leave me alone !” and lastly “What did I do to deserve this?”, the last picture was Eunkwang on the living-room couch looking exhausted while a voice ringed all over the house “LEE CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGSUB COME HERE” and Changsub understood it was about time he ran for his life.

All the while, Ilhoon was back at spying on Hyunsik at the fitness, he had managed to scare away all unwanted presence, however, Hyunsik seemed to come to notice something strange was going on and Ilhoon had to flee, he came across Minhyuk and later told Hyunsik they were together when he was at the fitness.

Peniel who was still at his parents’ home received simultaneously calls for help from Ilhoon and Changsub but ignored the both of them since he had other stuff to do with his life. His conscious made him still ask what was wrong and he got the answer “It’s okay I got out of this by myself you traitor” from Ilhoon and “Too late...” from Changsub. Preferring not asking too much, he called Eunkwang since he hadn’t given any news lately and he was worried wheither the oldest was still alive or not. Eunkwang explained him that Sungjae had stick to him for the whole day, taking pictures of him and getting mad at his phone because that damned Changsub wouldn’t answer his texts but thankfully they got back home and the latter is apparently in pain right now (Peniel understood better his answer), he also crossed paths with Ilhoon who was panicking over some unknown reason and was running around and finally decided to kidnap Minhyuk who had just woken up (this is how he got him to be his alibi…) and went away, dragging a confused Minhyuk with him... Eunkwang recognised it was a tiring day...

Peniel had to admit he was glad to be away from home since it looked quite messy right now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got some other little stories like this that aren't really related but it's kind of like, in the same timeline? i don't know, I wrote them at the same period so I will just put them here...  
> Have a great day !!


End file.
